Forgotten
by Jazz's girl 4ever
Summary: Sequel to Together, except this is written in Black Arachnia's or Elita-1's point of view! BA/Elita-1's issues with the Decepticons and Optimus Prime is causing her pain. songfic oneshot.


_**Forgotten**_

_**THIS STORY IS IN BLACK ARACHNIA'S POINT OF VIEW!**_

_A songfic oneshot for Black Arachnia, or Elita-1, and Optimus Prime. Sequel to Together, another oneshot songfic for the same couple._

_The song, "Forgotten", is also by Avril Lavigne._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I wish I did.  
Jazz's girl 4ever (His one and only girl…Amy!)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Previously…_

_"I don't want to hear it, Prime." She reached down and took his axe, twirling it around in between her fingers. She prepared to chop into Optimus's spark chamber with his own axe, but she stopped. A tug at her spark made her toss the axe to the side, and she sighed. She turned away from him and began walking the opposite away from where Optimus was lying, panting._

"_Elita!" he yelled._

_Black Arachnia jumped off the building, and disappeared into the early morning shadows._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As I flew past buildings in Detroit, I had to let out a long sigh. I continued weaving my way through the wakening city, and made sure I wasn't seen. I headed back to the Autobot base, where Megatron and the others were waiting for me.

_Ah ah ah ah_

_**Black Arachnia, has Optimus Prime been disposed of?**_ My horrible leader's voice crackled over my comm link.

_Ah ah ah ah_

_**Negative,**_ I replied. _**He escaped without giving me a chance to follow.**_ They couldn't tell that I was lying.

_**I bet you didn't even try,**_ Starscream sneered.

_**Don't bet anything, you worthless jet! **_I snapped.

_**Report back to Autobot base immediately.**_ Megatron sounded disappointed, but I couldn't care less. Yes, I respect him as my leader, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I have to like him. Plus, he said that I was to become his sparkmate. I'd rather be squashed!

_**Elita-1?**_ Optimus Prime's voice came over another channel. When I heard his voice, I'm sure my optics widened more than an inch.

_**How did you get on this Decepticon channel?**_ I responded. Fortunately he wasn't on the same channel that Starscream and Megatron were on, but instead on a different Decepticon channel.

_**I'd go…past any…extent…**_ he groaned for a while, probably because of the pain. _**To talk with you.**_

_**What do you want, Prime? Shouldn't you go crying back to old Ratchet?**_ I tried to sound as harsh and uncaring as possible. I am assuming it worked, because there was a long pause on the other end.

_I'm giving up on everything_

_**Elita…my injuries won't stop…**_

I didn't allow him to finish. I cut off the channel so I wouldn't receive any more of his messages, or hear his voice again. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I didn't want any more pain.

_Because you messed me up_

I knew it would take a while for me to reach the Autobot base, so I just enjoyed the time I had alone. I am mainly a loner within the Decepticons, but my closest friend I'd have to say is Thunderblast. Unfortunately, she is not on Earth yet, so I really have no one to rely on. Even if Thunderblast is the only Decepticon I know I could rely on, that doesn't mean I trust her. I will never tell anybody what happened between the Autobot leader and myself…and if Megatron so much as says another word of it in front of anybody – especially that disgusting three-face Blitzwing – then I will tear his circuits apart.

_Don't know how much you screwed it up_

Was it so hard to ask for love and care? Was it so hard to ask for loyalty and devotion? Every moment I had spent with the Autobot leader made me feel like he wouldn't go after me if I fell to my doom again, even though he promised that he would never do anything to harm me. To say that his line there was put there at the wrong place at the wrong time would be the biggest understatement of the solar cycle.

_You never listened_

I think I made the wisest decision. You can never trust an Autobot.

_That's just too bad_

_**Black Arachnia, are you within three miles of the Autobot base yet?**_ Megatron's voice impatiently asked.

_**I am within four miles,**_I replied.

_**I have received a transmission from Thunderblast, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. They are landing, and after getting their alternative form, we will meet them at the respective rendezvous.**_ I received the coordinates from Megatron. He continued, _**Blitzwing will stay behind at the Autobot base and wait for your arrival. Shortly afterwards, you both will come to the designated coordinates and then we will all go back to the ruined Autobot base. Don't fry a circuit worrying over who will stay there to guard the Autobot base and make sure no Autobots get near it. Soundwave and his cassettes will guard it, so just come. Do you have any questions?**_ Megatron asked.

_**Negative,**_ I answered.

_**Very good.**_ Megatron was then silent. I was left to assume that he had left with Starscream and Lugnut to meet Thunderblast, Thundercracker, and Skywarp with Tarantulus…wherever that other spider always was these days.

_That fool Blitzwing has to be the one to wait for me?_ I thought in my head. _Why should he wait anyways? If Soundwave and his cassettes are remaining at the base, why should Blitzwing have to wait when Megatron sent me the coordinates? I'm no sparkling!_

Before I became within three miles of the Autobot base, I rested once more on another building. I believe it was some factory that the fleshlings in Detroit used to manufacture automobiles…one of the factories left, anyway. It seemed like there were more automatons than automobiles out in Detroit.

As I relaxed on the factory, I leaned against one of the pipes that was sticking up. My pincers comfortably relaxed, and I let out a long breath. My thoughts were travelling back to everything that I didn't want to hear…everything that Optimus had said. Why couldn't he just understand that everything was over between us? Or at least that I _wanted_ everything to be over…

_Because I'm moving on_

"_Elita, I know that you're a Decepticon now. I know that you won't trust another Autobot again, and especially not me. I just want you to know that I love you."_ No matter how hard I tried to block out his voice, those three lines were continuously repeated in my central processing unit.

_I won't forget_

"Did you love me back then too?" I found myself whispering aloud. "If you did, why did you abandon me? I know this is probably a selfish question, but…what means more to you, Optimus Prime?" my optics gazed up at the dawn. "My life or the greater good?"

_You were the one that was wrong_

I could just picture Prime getting up and slowly going to meet his Autobots. As I thought about all my old friends…Chromia, Moonracer, Firestar, and others, I felt my face twist into a disgusted frown. How could I have allied myself with them? I'm sure that if one of them replaced Optimus's position with Sentinel, they wouldn't have come after me either.

_I know I need to step up and be strong_

I stood up then. Staying active distracted my thoughts, and I definitely didn't want to think about what had happened anymore. Most of it was too painful, and as a Decepticon now I had pretty much mastered how to mask my pain. But after these recent events, it seems like I have to put some more effort so I won't leak out any emotions.

_Don't patronize me_

"About time, Black Arachnia!" Blitzwing scoffed. "What took ya so long, spidey? Did you catch a nice juicy fly in your web?" he smirked.

"Very funny," I icily responded. "Let's go, three-face."

"It's Blitzwing, you beastly, ghastly, repulsive, foul, abominable, monstrous arachnid!" He changed one of his faces to another one. "Get it right! It will be the last thing you ever hear before I –" he switched faces once again. "Express my emotions to you in song! _The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout!_" he began singing.

"Not that again you miserable, pitiful, poignant, inadequate, wretched, puny three-changer!" I yelled back at him. "Why don't you construct a tolerable-to-look-at face instead of a hideous one?" Without waiting for an answer, I spun out some more webs and began heading towards the rendezvous point that Megatron had given me.

"Come back here, you insignificant spark of life! I will teach you a thing or two!" Blitzwing transformed into his alien jet form and raced off after me. I slowed down abruptly on purpose, allowing him to pass without him realizing that I wasn't in front of him until later. How can anyone be so dense?

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_**Black Arachnia, I take it from Blitzwing's report that you are now on your way?**_ Once again, Megatron's voice was heard over the comm.

_**Affirmative, my Lord Megatron.**_I threw in "my Lord" so that he wouldn't yell at me. I knew that he was going to because of the report Blitzwing sent him (must've been over-exaggerated…that vile beast probably added in some more insults that never existed), but seeing as I meant more to him than a usual Decepticon femme warrior, consenting him more than I should was the smartest thing to do.

_**Do try to accelerate your pace. We don't have all day. We have much to do.**_

_**Understood, your high exaltedness.**_ Even though I know that's something Starscream would call him, I decided to call him that.

"C'mon spider queen, what's taking you so slagging long?!" Blitzwing yelled back at me.

"I'm right behind you," I suddenly breathed right next to his head.

"Whoa!" he started shaking because he was startled, and I held onto his jet wings.

"Not very bright, are you?" I hissed. Then I released his greasy wings and continued my own way of travelling.

"The humans are waking up," Blitzwing remarked two minutes later. Looking down, I noticed that he was right; humans were going in/out of buildings and getting in/out of automobiles. My optics swept the ground below me, and I spotted a red and blue semi truck…but not the kind I knew Prime was. Nevertheless, my spark felt a tug at its edges, and I looked back up with great difficulty.

_Have you forgotten _

My thoughts wandered back and forth from my past to the present. Blitzwing was a good ten meters in front of me. He didn't seem to slow, and that suited me fine. I suppose we both didn't want to be near each other.

_Elita…_ I could hear Optimus's voice. His voice in the past, that is. It didn't change much. We were on our last date…the last date before we left to that distant arachnid-infested planet looking for energon cubes. _Elita, will you become my sparkmate? I have been waiting to ask you that ever since I met you. You didn't even have to say anything when we first met…you captured my spark without effort. I wish to live the rest of my life with you. _He then pulled me onto his lap, and pushed his lips against mine. As I eagerly returned his kiss, our glossas rubbing against each others, I gently stroked his chest plate.

_Everything that I wanted_

I let out a long sigh, and ignored the pain I felt. _Op…Optimus…_ I remember every stutter, every pause that I made. _I –_

"What's running through your CPU Black Arachnia?" Blitzwing's voice interrupted my thoughts. I paused on the building I was on, and he once again sped past without realizing that I was behind until a few paces later. He put his engine on reverse and paused until he was parallel with me.

"What is your problem?" he demanded. "This is the second time!"

"I was…distracted," I quickly answered.

"Distracted? In what way?" he asked.

"Distracted in a way not to listen to you," I retorted. I blocked out his angry response. Instead, my thoughts were once again absorbed into the past. I remembered the nickname that I gave Optimus: "Oppy," something I picked up from his little sister, Comet.

_Do you forget it now_

"_Do you mind if I call you Oppy?" _I had asked him. Of course, this took place before he proposed to me. This was probably after Comet shrieked and ran away from us because we had been kissing. We were still on Cybertron, and in his quarters.

"_You can call me anything you want to,"_ he had answered. He had leaned forward then, and our lips met again.

_You never got it_

_I can't believe I trusted him,_ I thought. _I can't believe I loved him._

"HELLOO! Cybertron to Black Arachnia!" Blitzwing's voice yelled from behind me. Far behind.

I looked back around, surprised. I had sped past the rendezvous point. Thunderblast, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were all on the ground, just transforming out of their jet forms. Megatron, Tarantulus, and Blitzwing were all looking at me as if I were crazy.

"My apologies." I quickly headed back to them, embarrassed. I hung my head low for a split second, then raised it back up again. I met Thunderblast's glance, and she blinked. I took it as a "hello" so I nodded at her.

_Do you get it now_

_**Did you have an encounter with Optimus yet?**_ I surprisingly received a transmission from Thunderblast in secret.

_**Yes.**_ I kept my answer simple.

_**No complications?**_ She looked at Megatron so that he wouldn't suspect anything.

Megatron was telling the three Decepticons who had landed that they had successfully managed to destroy the Autobot base that the stupid human girl Sari had picked out for them.

_Yea yea yea yea yea _

_Yea yea yea yea yea _

_**Of course there were complications,**_I responded. _**But I will deal with them.**_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah_

Thunderblast gave me a quick nod, too fast for the others to have noticed. Tarantulus sidled over to me from behind Megatron, and he _purred_ when our arms barely touched.

"Why did you take so long?" he asked under his breath to me. Megatron was still explaining everything in cliff-notes version.

_Gotta get away_

"I'm not as fast as light," I replied. "I'll take my time if I have to."

"Why did you take your time? I wanted to see you…" he growled. He lifted his right pincer and made it stroke my cheek. I turned my face away from him, and let my disgust show on my face. He hissed, and made me turn my face back to him.

"I need to see your beautiful face," he murmured.

"Tarantulus!" Megatron barked. Tarantulus immediately went stiff, and he rolled his optics. I watched him slowly turn toward Megatron, his pincer falling back.

"Yes, m'lord?" he asked, bowing slightly.

"Step away from her," he ordered.

"Of course, your Greatness," Tarantulus's voice was thick of hate and fake respect, but Megatron didn't do anything about that. The spider mech crawled away from me reluctantly, and joined Starscream's side. Starscream, also disgusted by him, scooted away from him.

Megatron gazed at me for another minute, then turned to the rest of the Decepticons. "Let's go."

They all transformed while Tarantulus and I prepared to follow them. Thankfully, I saw that Thunderblast was hanging around the back, waiting for me so that I wouldn't be alone with Tarantulus. Her "boyfriend" (actually, he was just a mech that fancied her…just like how Shortround does), Thundercracker, seemed disappointed, but he flew alongside Skywarp.

"I think you need some femme company," Thunderblast remarked as we headed back to the Autobot base. Tarantulus was behind us, and I could feel his stare on me. It was burning through my metal.

"I think so too," I agreed. She flew at a steady pace beside me while I went from building to building, flying with my web. Megatron glanced back at me several times – probably to make sure Tarantulus wasn't anywhere near me. I'm surprised that even though I was a freak among the Decepticons, some of them have really come around to accept me. Especially the leader…

"What's gotten into him?" Thunderblast wondered aloud.

I sighed, and decided that there was no point in not telling her. If Megatron really would make me his spark mate, then everybody would know eventually. "Megatron told Prime that I would become his mate and nobody else's. He wanted Prime to know so that maybe he would back down."

Thunderblast was silent, and I could just imagine her gaping.

The first word she emitted was, "Ew."

I laughed dryly, "Yeah, I know."

"What was Prime's reaction?" Thunderblast pressed.

"Repulsion." I didn't want to tell her anything else. She seemed to realize this, because she said no more.

"I don't want to…" I whispered out too softly for her to hear.

_There's no point in thinking about yesterday_

When we arrived back at the Autobot base, we saw that Optimus was there waiting for us. Megatron laughed, while Starscream exclaimed, "What a nice surprise!"

"What are you doing here?" Megatron asked. "Aren't you weak?" He had already noticed Prime's visibly healing wounds.

"I'm not here alone." Optimus apparently sent out a signal to his Autobots, because they suddenly came out of nowhere. Bumblebee and Bulkhead roared out of the fallen building, in a section where the roof was still standing. Ratchet used his electro-magnetic field generator to capture Megatron, the three Seekers there, and Lugnut. It wasn't big enough to get the rest of us.

"No!" Megatron cursed. "Attack!" he ordered Thunderblast, Tarantulus, Blitzwing, and me.

Blitzwing headed straight for Ratchet, in an attempt to free his comrades. Bulkhead intercepted him however, and they got into a big tussle. Tarantulus went for Optimus, because he knew that the leader of the Autobots would still want me. Thunderblast went head-to-head with Bumblebee and Prowl (whom was fully recovered from his last encounter with Lugnut), who jumped out of a tree and onto her back. She screeched and knocked him off, and he crashed into the tree trunk. After moaning, he went to help Bumblebee again.

"Black Arachnia!" Megatron yelled. I realized that I was just standing there, watching Tarantulus and Optimus fight. I went to attack Ratchet then; who was left unprotected, filling my pincers up with poison.

"Just where do you think you're going?" I heard his voice before he attacked me. I was hit on the back by a stunning blaster, and before blacking out I looked behind…and saw Sentinel Prime.

_It's too late now_

_It won't ever be the same_

_We're so different now_

_Yea yea yea yea yea_

When I woke up, they were still battling. All of the Decepticons had been released from Ratchet's field generator though, and as usual, Megatron and Optimus were fighting. Tarantulus was trying to get to me, but Sentinel wouldn't let him pass.

_Have you forgotten _

"Ultra Magnus!" Sentinel noticed the Autobot Supreme Commander before anyone else did. The Autobots had no time to bow, however, or show acknowledgement to his presence.

"Ultra Magnus?" Megatron knocked down Optimus with one hand. "This has just gotten interesting…" He shot a high-powered plasma bolt at Optimus, who was just about to get up again. He fell again, and didn't get up this time. Nobody could tell if he was faking it, or if the energon that was leaking out of his wound really caused him to faint.

"Megatron," Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics. He noticed Optimus's fallen body beside Megatron's foot, and he growled. "What did you do to him?!" he pulled out his gun, and the two leaders began their fight.

"Black Arachnia!" Tarantulus had noticed that I was awake. Sentinel didn't as much as blink. I don't know why – didn't he know that I could kill him from behind with my pincers?

"Behind you!" Tarantulus yelled. His warning came too late – I was about to jump up to Sentinel's neck to pierce through with my venomous pincers when I felt myself getting trapped inside Ratchet's field generator. No wonder Sentinel hadn't been worrying about getting killed; he knew Ratchet was ready to trap me when I woke up.

_Everything that I wanted_

"So instead of helping friends, you ditch them too? You have others do the work for you now?" I directed the question to Sentinel. He glared back at me – he had Tarantulus pinned to a tree with his high-powered plasma gun. He was about to pull the trigger when I spoke again, "You don't recognize me, do you…Sentinel?" I added a flirtatious note to his name. That sparked his optics for sure.

"Elita?" he gasped.

"Elita?!" Ratchet released me from his field generator. That stupid fragger.

I let out a battle cry as I wrapped Ratchet up in a cocoon with my web. I quickly spun another giant web in between two narrow buildings and stuffed Ratchet in the middle. Amongst this all, Tarantulus escaped from Sentinel's captivity.

_Do you forget it now_

Sentinel watched me with widened optics. I guess he wasn't even alarmed to witness his comrade being wrapped up in my web because he was so shocked with me.

_You never got it_

"What's the matter, Sentinel?" I don't know where Tarantulus left to, but he didn't show up when I walked over to Sentinel. I placed my hands on his chest plate, and looked up at him, trying my Elita expression again. I guess it worked, because he didn't harm me. Instead, he put his arms around me.

"Elita!" he gasped again. He pulled me into a hug, and heaved out a relieved sigh. "Is it really you?"

"What do you think, Autobot?" I hissed. I pretended to go along with him, only because I saw three pairs of eyes looking at me: Megatron's, Tarantulus's, and Optimus's weak ones. I gently grazed my fangs over his neck, and he shuddered.

"Elita…" he didn't seem to notice that I called him "Autobot."

"Sentinel…," I hissed into his audio receptors. My fangs continued grazing over his neck, and went closer and closer to his mouth.

"BLACK ARACHNIA!!!!" Megatron hollered. Optimus was hurt badly but that didn't stop him from standing up. Ultra Magnus took advantage of the situation and knocked Megatron down, who yelped in surprise. Megatron retaliated but punching him back, and since he was bigger Ultra Magnus went flying.

Tarantulus tackled Optimus back down, and they started fighting…martial arts style. Sentinel didn't even flinch.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed. I wrapped my arms around him again, stroking the back of his head slowly.

"No thanks to you!" My pincers stabbed into his neck, and I allowed poison to flow into his wires.

"Sentinel!" Ultra Magnus called.

_Do you get it now_

_Yea yea yea yea yea _

_Yea yea yea yea yea _

"Elita!...What…h-happened…to you?" Sentinel gasped out.

"Why do you care?" I spat.

_I know I wanna run away_

"Elita…" Sentinel's optics were beginning to slowly dim out. Ultra Magnus began coming over, and out of the corner of one of my optics I saw that he raised his gun at me. Out of nowhere, Thunderblast shot out one of her own homing missiles, and it met with his right shoulder. He yelled out in pain, and turned to face her. Megatron was heading towards Ratchet's cocoon, probably to finish the CMO off while he was unable to defend himself, but Bulkhead intercepted him. He was bravely fending off the huge Decepticon leader, and Bumblebee came to help his friend.

_I know I wanna run away_

"My name is Black Arachnia now," I roughly told Sentinel. I stepped on his foot on my way toward where Optimus and Tarantulus were fighting.

_Run away_

Back in his cocoon, Ratchet was slowly getting himself out. I could tell, because I could hear his groaning become more and more audible…along with his complaints.

Optimus and Tarantulus both noticed that I was walking toward them. It seemed like every other Autobot and Decepticon was busy…even all of Soundwave's cassettes were. I guess more Autobots had shown up than I thought.

_If only I could run away_

"Black Arachnia, go help Megatron!" Tarantulus ordered me. "It would be a lot more beneficial to the Decepticons if the annoying field generator was permanently deactivated!"

"No, Elita!" Optimus yelled at me. "You don't have to listen to him! Ratchet could help fix you!"

"There _is no way to fix me!!!!!!!"_ I shrieked at him. I shot out my web to his mouth plate, and since he was deflecting one of Tarantulus's pincers with his axe, my web hit its target. His words were muffled, so I didn't understand them. I ignored Tarantulus's laugh and headed over to where Megatron was battling the small, speedy Bumblebee, and the bulky, strong Bulkhead. Ratchet's head was out in the open now, and so was his right hand.

_If only I could run away_

Megatron noticed me coming first, and sent me a private message saying, _**Black Arachnia, you need to go get rid of Ratchet. These two can't stand a chance against my full power…I am merely playing with them.**_

_**Understood.**_ Instead of stopping and helping Megatron with Bumblebee (whom was speeding around Megatron's legs, trying to get him confused) and Bulkhead (who was using Bumblebee as a distraction for Megatron so that he could hopefully knock him down) I past them quickly and went to my web where I had placed Ratchet.

_Run away_

"Black Arachnia," Ratchet greeted me. He was trying to get the web off of his left hand with his right. I moved my pincers so that they held his right arm in the middle, and I narrowed my optics.

"If I were you, I would stop," I told him.

"You already stopped me," he growled.

"I know," I hissed. I jabbed venom into his wires then, and he yelled out in pain and shock. I watched my own poison flow into his circuits slowly, and his optics dimmed out. They came back on, but they changed color. They flashed from blue to red, green to gold, pink to purple, and then back to blue. Then they switched off, and energon began flowing out of his mouth plate.

Optimus ripped off the web from his mouth plate. "ELITA!" he yelled. "STOP!"

_I told you what I wanted _

"Silence, fool!" Tarantulus shot his own web out, but Optimus held up his axe to cut it in half.

_I told you what I wanted_

"I believe you just lost your CMO," I icily said loud enough for Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus to hear. Megatron smirked, and Tarantulus laughed.

"What?!" Bumblebee abandoned his race around Megatron's legs and zoomed over to Ratchet's limp body, which was still on my web.

"Ratchet?" he gently poked his head. When he got no response, he became more frantic. "RATCHET!!"

Megatron allowed Bulkhead to pass him without being harmed. He watched as the green bot knelt down next to the yellow bot and he poked Ratchet too. When there still was no response, he ripped Ratchet off of the web and yelled for him to open his optics.

"Elita, why?!" Optimus thrust Tarantulus off of him and onto Soundwave, who was just dodging an attack from…Sideswipe, I think it was. Tarantulus groaned as the two landed in a heap, and Soundwave harshly pushed him off, growling.

_What I wanted_

"Ratchet?" Bumblebee gently slapped Ratchet's face. "Ratchet, I know you're not gone yet! Wake up!"

"He won't wake up," I told him. "He's gone. Forever."

Optimus ran over to me, his face showing no emotion. Bulkhead roared with anger, and after quickly giving Ratchet's body to Bumblebee, he turned to face me.

"What did he ever do to you?! HE WAS INNOCENT!" he angrily spat. Apparently to him, capturing me in a field generator was "nothing."

"So was I!" I didn't realize that I had said that aloud until Optimus paused. Pain glazed over his optics and onto his face, and he looked at Ratchet. Megatron seemed pretty alarmed, because this is unexpected.

_But I was forgotten_

"What? This has nothing to do with you!" Bulkhead pointed his cannon at me. It revolved over and over again, and I eyed it warily.

"Bulkhead, I'll take it from here," Optimus gently told the green warrior. "You and Bumblebee just take Ratchet to Red Alert and see if he can do anything. Have Wheeljack and Perceptor take a look if they can too."

Bulkhead growled, but nodded. He and Bumblebee left us. Megatron followed them, asking them where they were going in such a hurry.

_I won't be forgotten_

"Elita, did you do that to Ratchet just because he –" Optimus began.

"I won't be forgotten again, Optimus Prime," I interrupted him. "That's all I wanted. I wanted to be loved and cared for. Maybe it's selfish, but it's also normal for any femme. Anybody, really. I couldn't believe you just left even though you knew that I was fighting for my life down there!" I realized that I was getting carried away. "Just leave me alone." I jumped up one of the buildings, and went around him the long way to help Thunderblast with Ultra Magnus.

_Never again_

"Black Arachnia!" Tarantulus made his way over to me. "I'll help Thunderblast. Megatron probably would want you to get rid of Optimus, seeing as he got away from you before you could finish your job. . . .this time he won't be able to get away."

"I will choose who my victims are, Tarantulus," I coldly told him.

"Okay, but it's probably not want Megatron wishes for," Tarantulus told me before heading back to Prowl. The ninja-bot was expertly dodging attacks from a frustrated Starscream, but it didn't seem like Prowl was getting tired. Optimus had been charged head-on by a rampaging Lugnut. I felt the ground shaking and the buildings trembling, and when I looked to the source of the semi-earthquake I naturally saw the cassette twins pounding away on the earth. Thunderblast luckily was in her alt mode, and was off the ground. Ultra Magnus seemed annoyed with Rumble and Frenzy's shaking of the ground, because he lost his footing unexpectedly. Thunderblast shot at him then, taking full advantage of the situation. Her quadruple-missile launcher hit the same shoulder it did before, but this time another hit his chest plate. He roared out in pain, energon leaking heavily out of his wounds.

"Ultra Magnus!" Optimus knocked Lugnut aside, ignoring the fact that he got right back up again. Optimus went to help his weak comrade, but didn't notice my web heading straight for him from the back. He winced when he felt my web wrap around him completely, enveloping him in a cocoon now.

_Have you forgotten _

"Decepticons!" Megatron called over the chaos and gun shots. "We have done enough damage here for one day! Let us return to our base and return later with heavy artillery!" I suppose he purposefully revealed to the Autobots that we were coming back, but next time with big cannons and weapons.

_Everything that I wanted_

"Prime!" Sideswipe and Ironhide (who I haven't noticed before) came over to the Autobot that was covered head-to-toe with my web. They quickly picked him up and headed back to the thick circle of Autobots, while my allies rushed past me and jumped into the air to follow Megatron.

_Do you forget it now_

"C'mon!" Thunderblast tapped my shoulder, and allowed me to jump on her alt mode. She flew after our comrades, and didn't slow down at all.

_You never got it_

"I saw what you did, Black Arachnia," Tarantulus's voice startled me. Turning around from on Black Arachnia, I saw that Tarantulus was riding on Thundercracker, who let him on because he would be close to Thunderblast. He accidentally went too close to Thunderblast, because she shifted to the right abruptly.

"Watch it you great clumsy clown!" she criticized Thundercracker. "Your greasy wing just scratched my beautiful side!"

"I'm sorry, my queen," I heard Thundercracker murmur. I stifled back a snort – a disgusted snort – and kept quiet. I ignored Tarantulus's low breathing.

"Optimus Prime deserved what he got," he went on. "You deserve much more." I felt his hand stroke down my pincers and my back, and I turned to my left, facing the spider. My pincers pinched down on his arms, and I growled into his ear,

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me."

"I'm sorry," Tarantulus lifted his hands up.

_I only want a certain somebody to touch me that way._ I couldn't control my thoughts, but fortunately I could control what I spoke. I guess I had been lonely for such a long time that my thoughts were becoming haywire, because they kept going back to Optimus and how my body enjoyed his touch.

_Do you get it now_

But that was then, and this is now. I could never forgive him, and I could never trust him again. I had become highly unforgiving, and I didn't and still don't believe in second chances.

_Do you get it now_

I wouldn't even trust him if he found a way to restore my disgusting half-organic body to a true Cybertronian's again. He knows how desperate I am to rid myself of the spider in me, and will more than likely try everything to find a cure for me…if there is one.

_Have you forgotten _

Sentinel Prime is just as bad as Optimus Prime. Dishonest, uncaring, thinking that no matter what you do everyone will love you, and pathetic. Then again, that description fits every single one of the Autobots.

_Everything that I wanted_

"…nia? Black Arachnia?" Thunderblast's voice startled me back to reality. I gasped, and blinked.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"…Yeah…I'm okay…" I sighed. "I guess I'll have to try harder to control how carried away I become with my thoughts."

"What are you thinking about? Something I could help you with?" Tarantulus gently asked me. I really despised how he was trying to be gentle with me. It didn't fit him at all.

"I'm thinking about something that's completely not related to anything that has to do with you. It is absolutely none of your business, and I would really appreciate it if you kept your slimy pincers away from me and your foul breath." I chose my words delicately.

"Ooh, nice one," Thunderblast laughed. Thundercracker made no sound, but I could imagine him snickering silently. Tarantulus's face remained indifferent for as long as I watched him, but that wasn't for long. He jumped off Thundercracker and landed on a building, and kept pace with us from the ground.

"That was…awfully unnecessary," Thundercracker coughed. "But I do have to give you my compliments…that was nicely said, and that heavy weight is off of my wings now…" He moved from side to side after distancing himself from Thunderblast, undoubtedly to stretch his wings. He joined Thunderblast's side again after he was done, and I rolled my optics.

"Are you kidding me? That spider got what he deserved," Thunderblast retorted. "He has got to be the most disgusting Decepticon there is."

"Probably," I agreed. Thunderblast and Thundercracker said no more aloud, but I think they were sending private messages to one another. Checking all of the channels that I was connected to, I realized that Optimus and Sentinel were both trying to contact me…from different channels.

_**What do you want?**_ I first sent a message to Sentinel, then to Optimus. _**Shouldn't you be recovering?**_

Of course, both Autobots had no idea that the other was also trying to communicate with me.

_**I am perfectly fine,**_ Sentinel sent his reply back first. _**I just wanted to make sure that you were.**_

_**You should be dead,**_ I harshly responded. _**My poison is lethal.**_

_**Luckily, Wheeljack and Perceptor managed to fix me up in time,**_ Sentinel paused. _**Are you okay? Are the Decepticons treating you properly?**_

_Do you forget it now_

_**What business is it of yours?**_ I asked him.

_**Elita?**_ Optimus hesitantly called. _**Are you hurt? **_

_**What do you care!**_I could feel rage flowing through my wires. Could these two dumb idiots seriously care less?! Why waste time asking how I was when they really didn't care?!

_**I care about you Elita. I want to make sure you're not hurt,**_ Optimus replied. _**Everyday I think about you. Everyday I hope that you're safe and not hurt. Everyday I hope that you're happier than when you were with me, because I know that all I did was cause you pain.**_

_**At least you know that. **_I closed my optics and felt the wind on my face.

_You never got it_

_**Do you want me to start another one of my confessions?**_ Optimus queried.

_**NO!!! I don't want to hear from you ever again! Stop contacting me and stop trying to gain my trust again! **_I disconnected myself from that channel.

_Do you get it now_

_**Elita, are you there?**_ Sentinel worriedly asked.

_**My name slagging isn't Elita anymore, Sentinel Prime! Get it right, why don't you?! Black-Arachnia! Is it that hard?**_I think Thunderblast could feel my impatience because she sped up a little bit. She didn't know why I was impatient but I knew that she was becoming nervous slightly.

_Have you forgotten_

There was a pause from Sentinel. _**I wanted to go after you, Black Arachnia. I didn't want to leave you behind, but that fragger Optimus made me leave with him! If he hadn't forced me to go with him, I would've gone down there and sacrificed myself for you.**_

_**Lies, all I hear are lies!**_ I disconnected myself from that channel too, and jumped off of Thunderblast. She was surprised, I could tell, but she didn't say anything. Thundercracker didn't take the hint, and asked aloud why I suddenly left. I didn't respond. Keeping a distance from Tarantulus, I followed after my allies from the ground as well.

When we reached our large base, Megatron immediately went to the control room, where he found the Constructicons waiting.

"Nothing needed to be reported?" he asked Scrapper.

"No, Lord Megatron." The leader of the Constructicons rose from his seat, and allowed Megatron to take it. "No unusual activity from the humans, although we have found a power plant near Russia that may help us refill out low stock of Energon cubes."

"Very good, we will do that later. Right now, I need to send out two patrols. Thunderblast and Black Arachnia, I need you two to go alone and retrace our steps. Make sure no Autobots were following, although I highly doubt any of them were. Soundwave, release Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, and Ravage to scout the area and look for the Insecticons. They should be somewhere near our vicinity."

"As you command." The three spy Cassetticons were unleashed and headed out, followed closely by Thunderblast and me.

"Oh come on!" Thunderblast started complaining as soon as we were outside. "Can't he give femmes a rest?! I need to relax my strained wings! Doesn't he know how important it is for femmes to take a break?"

"He wouldn't care," I pointed out.

"But he cares about you," she shot back.

"Probably not nearly enough as he cares to keep Tarantulus away from me," I reminded her.

"Mechs and their jealousy problems these days…" I heard her mutter.

We took our time outside, not wishing to rush but also not wishing to travel sluggishly. Retracing our steps was quite enjoyable, because all we did was enjoy our freedom outside of the base. Ignoring conversations on the channels, we were beginning our way back when Thunderblast stopped to look at the sunset.

"It's so pretty," she breathed. "But not nearly as pretty as me."

I didn't comment. Instead, I looked down at the busy streets of Detroit, looking for familiar vehicles. Obviously I wasn't seriously expecting to see any, but I was quite surprised when I saw police motorcycle that didn't have a driver, and Optimus's red and blue truck.

"Thunderblast."

"Huh?" she didn't turn from the sunset. I looked at my radar, and saw no energy signature coming from the automobiles, but I knew that they had cloaked it.

"We got company."

"What?" then she turned, and when she looked down at what I was looking at, she frowned. "Autobots always have to ruin the beauty of things."

"Up there, Prime," Prowl was the first to notice us. He transformed out of his motorcycle mode, and waited for Optimus to do the same. They both came up to us, and Prowl and Thunderblast got their weapons at the ready.

"No, don't fight," Optimus commanded Prowl.

"We don't need a fight," I said the same time to Thunderblast as he did to Prowl. "We're going to come back and take care of them next time, anyway."

Prowl glared back at Optimus, obviously itching for another fight with us. Optimus shook his head, and Thunderblast glared at me too.

"Why don't we take them on?" she muttered to me. "They have no other allies with them!"

"Neither do we."

"We could always call for backup!"

"So could they," I pointed out.

"C'mon!" she whined. "Think about it! If we go back with Optimus Prime's head and Prowl's, we could overthrow Megatron!"

"Do what you wish, but I would conserve my energy if I were you," I crossed my arms.

"Black Arachnia!" she complained. She sighed then. "Never mind…I don't want to ruin my features."

"Prowl, head on back to base," Optimus told him. The ninja warrior looked at his commander with great alarm on his face.

"And leave you with these two? Never."

"Thunderblast, go back to base. I need to tie up some loose ends with this guy," I told her. She shook her head, but I gave her a glare. She clearly read my message, and departed in a hurry. Seeing Thunderblast leave, Prowl gave in and jumped back down. His motorcycle's engine revved as he sped off back to the ruined Autobot base.

_Do you get it now_

"So how's Ratchet? Please invite me to his funeral," I smirked.

"Ratchet is fine, Black Arachnia," Optimus told me. "I believe you purposefully knocked him out with your poison but nothing else. Did your poison cloak his energy signature as well so that Megatron would think that he really was gone?"

I didn't reply.

_Forgotten_

"Did you spare him so that he could somehow help you?" Optimus gently asked.

_Yeah yeah yeah _

"That isn't any of your concern." I turned to go after Thunderblast, although we haven't been there for even twenty seconds yet.

"Wait…" his voice called me back, and I turned to meet his optics again.

"Elita, please tell me this isn't the end…would you believe in love again?" he asked me hesitantly.

_Forgotten_

I scoffed. "You didn't learn anything from our previous encounters, have you?" I asked him with disbelief sketched over my face and my voice thick of it.

_Yeah yeah yeah_

He didn't respond for a while, and his optics were staring at the ground. I don't think I could even begin to imagine what he was thinking…

_Forgotten_

"Just go back to your Autobot buddies and prepare for your annihilation," I told him. "Oh, and would you _please_," I emphasized that word with sarcasm, "tell Sentinel to stop bugging me?"

_Yeah yeah yeah_

"Elita, when we meet again, I –" he began.

"When we meet again, I will be at your grave!" I interrupted him. "Stop acting as if we were old friends! You don't know me!"

"Black Arachnia, there is a side of you that you never showed to me; it was developed when you joined the Decepticons. You want me just as much as I want you. You love me just as much as I love you. You know that. At the least admit it to yourself if you won't admit it to me."

_Forgotten_

I looked away at the sky. _I should be getting back,_ I thought to myself. I turned to him again one last time, and asked him quietly:

"Please, Optimus…I am …_begging_ you…don't contact me again."

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Optimus's quote, "Would you believe in love again?" is from a song by Cascada, "Love Again."

There will be a sequel to this. Another oneshot songfic, but in Optimus's point of view. After that will be the final sequel that is in third person point of view but there are two songs in there – one that represents Black Arachnia's feelings and one that represents Optimus's feelings. Just a heads up and warning – I'm not sure if I should kill one of them off or not. Expect the sequel by Wednesday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Including the sequel to "Forgotten" there will be two more left…..

Until next time I update,

Amy (Jazz's girl 4ever)


End file.
